


like storms in summer

by Miah_Kat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (bc i know where y'alls minds go when you see a ''make me'' scenario lol), Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Scent Marking, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's all very tame and innocent, the summary is misleading there are no sexy times here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: A sharp elbow in his gut distracts him, then Killua’s reprimanding tone as he scolds, “Watch the movie, perv.”“But Killua,” Gon whines, drawing out the last vowels of his boyfriend’s name petulantly, “I missed you and the movie is boring anyway.”“Hey!” Killua complains, turning in his hold enough to meet his gaze with a mock glare. “Take that back.”“No,” Gon replies stubbornly, tightening his arms around Killua’s waist. He can see the familiar glint of mischief in those blue eyes, so he knows Killua isn’t actually upset about the insult to his favorite film. He’s just about to continue where he left off when Killua moves away, deliberately avoiding his advances if his smirk is any indication.Gon whines his name again, trying in vain to kiss his boyfriend. Killua masterfully eludes him despite never leaving the circle of Gon’s arms.“Take it back,” he demands again, poking Gon in the side, just below his ribs. He jumps reflexively, narrowing his eyes at the competitive tone. “Or I’ll make you.”Heat flares in his stomach at those words, anticipation coursing through his veins as he goads back, “So make me.”
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	like storms in summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelysamedt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/gifts), [telrxnya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telrxnya/gifts), [reeyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/gifts).



> y'all can thank [sincerelysamedt](https://sincerelysamedt.tumblr.com/), [telehxhtrash](https://telehxhtrash.tumblr.com/), and [reeeyachi](https://reeeyachi.tumblr.com/) for this finally seeing the light of day lol i started this back in March but their fabulous scentmarking!Gon thread on Tumblr motivated me to finally edit & post it ❤️
> 
> hope you enjoy! ^^

The moment he hears the door open, Gon leaps up from his spot on the couch where he’s been idly channel-surfing and runs to greet Killua with a wide smile and what’s probably considered at too-enthusiastic hug by his partner. He doesn’t care though, and neither does Killua, really; it’s been a month since Killua left for his hunt and they’ve missed each other. Texts and ten minute phone calls here and there don’t provide nearly enough comfort as having each other in person. (The fact that those were the only methods of contact between them for three years makes their absence from one another ache all the more; they’ve done long-distance already, even before they were a couple, so they have no desire to return to it unnecessarily.)

So, naturally, Gon throws his arms around Killua as soon as he’s able, buries his face in the crook of his neck like he’s wanted to for weeks and _inhales_ —and is immediately sucker punched by a stench so heavy and thick, like cigarettes covered by potpourri, that he can’t help the way he recoils in shock. He barely refrains from shoving his partner away, just stumbles back a few steps and forces himself not to cover his nose with both hands even as his eyes water from the stench. There’s not even a hint of Killua’s natural scent, smothered as he is beneath the overpowering odor of rotten flowers.

“I’m back,” Killua greets with an easy smile, pretty eyes crinkling at the corners in genuine fondness. He lets his bag slip from his shoulder to the ground as he toes off his shoes, attention momentarily focused on lining them up properly and slipping on his lavender cat-faced house slippers. Gon clears his throat and tries not to wince at the lingering bitterness left on the back of his tongue.

“Welcome home,” he replies, but even he can tell it sounds strange, strangled. Killua lifts his head to study him, a perturbed look in his eyes; he’s definitely noticed something is off. He proves it by asking, “Yeah. Uh, you okay?” (It’s a fair question, considering the struggle it usually is to keep Gon off of him after they’ve been apart for this long.)

 _No_ , Gon thinks irritably, he’s _not_ okay because all he wants to do is welcome his best friend home _properly_ but he can’t because Killua _stinks_. It’s an awful odor and he wants it gone _now_ —but he doubts telling his partner that he reeks as soon as he returns from his long mission will go over well. Plus, Gon hasn’t exactly been straightforward in precisely how strong his olfactory senses are; Killua knows, logically, that Gon’s senses are keener than most humans, but he probably doesn’t realize that Gon could literally pick him out of a crowd within seconds.

Gon’s not ashamed of his ability—it’s something he’s always been able to do, after all, it’s natural for him—but he thinks Killua might consider it some kind of invasion of privacy, so he’s kept quiet about it. Plus, it’s his favorite scent; he’d hate for Killua to get self-conscious and try to hide it.

Well, it is when Killua doesn’t smell like a week-old funeral arrangement.

“Yeah!” he forces himself to respond cheerfully, grinning again because despite the shock he is glad to see his partner home safely. “Just glad you’re back. You wanna take a bath while I make dinner?” He hopes his desperation isn’t as obvious as he feels.

Killua quirks a brow at him, clearly suspicious, and why wouldn’t he be? They’ve been apart for a month with minimal contact—Gon should be all over him right now. Gon _wants_ to be all over him but that stupid, awful scent is enough to force him to keep his distance. He’s honestly unsure how Killua can’t tell that he smells like a funeral home but maybe he became accustomed to it after spending all that time with whoever was with him.

Jealousy bubbles in his stomach at the thought, acidic and uncomfortable. It’s not often that he feels this way about anything but Gon’s learned how to be honest with himself over the years, so he can admit that he’s envious that Killua’s scent is being masked by someone that isn’t _him_. This person spent enough time with Killua over the last month that they _literally_ rubbed off on him and Gon freely wishes it could have been him instead.

Killua raps his knuckles softly to Gon’s forehead as he passes by on his way to the bathroom, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Don’t burn down the kitchen while I’m gone,” he teases, though there’s a hint of worry in his tone. Gon huffs in mock offense—“That was _one time!_ ”—but lets him, and his envy, go. It doesn’t matter who Killua spent time with while he was away. He’s home now, back with Gon in their little fixer-upper cabin on the outskirts of Glivendell, and that’s what matters.

Feeling lighter despite the lingering odor of cigarettes, Gon heads towards their bedroom to gather clean clothes—a pair of Killua’s basketball shorts and one of Gon’s sweatshirts—and leaves them outside of the bathroom in place of the pile Killua discarded. He gathers the worn clothes, hurries back to the foyer to collect Killua’s discarded bag, and makes his way to the laundry room where he sets about washing the offensive clothes (and if he uses what’s probably double the detergent needed for such a small load, well, no one has to know). Satisfied, he makes his way to the kitchen to get started on the promised dinner.

He hums to himself as he works, his earlier excitement warming his chest again with the realization that his boyfriend is finally back. He can hug him or kiss him or cuddle with him whenever he wants again instead of staring longingly at his phone waiting for texts from thousands of miles away. He can’t help but grin at the thought, his steps around the kitchen becoming more of a giddy dance as he gathers his ingredients and utensils. He doesn’t expect Killua to join him any time soon; he’ll take as long as he can to soak away any lingering tension from the trip back until his skin is wrinkled and the bath’s gone cold.

Cooking wasn’t a hobby Gon ever anticipated having but all that time he’d spent trying to regain his Nen back on Whale Island couldn’t be used _only_ on training—not when Aunt Mito had a say, anyway. She’d been strict with him that he divide his time learning new things while he tried to reclaim the old, or else he’d go crazy from the desperation eating away at him when he failed again and again. He’s glad he listened to her advice back then. He enjoys cooking a lot; bringing other people happiness with something he made with his own hands is its own kind of reward. More so, when it’s Killua’s happiness.

He’s just adding the finishing touches when Killua shuffles in, hair damp across his forehead and hands hidden beneath the too-long sleeves of Gon’s sweatshirt. Though Killua’s still taller than he is, Gon’s broader so his clothes are always a little too big on Killua’s lean frame. It’s cute, Gon thinks with a smile.

“Smells good,” Killua praises as he makes his way over to stand behind Gon, wrapping his arms around his waist and setting his chin on his shoulder to watch him work. He smells like his shampoo, Gon notes with satisfaction, not a hint of that awful odor from earlier. Pleased, Gon turns his head to press a chaste kiss to Killua’s cheek before turning back to stir the pot on the stove.

They move around one another with practiced ease until dinner is finished and they’re sitting at their little table by the window, Killua telling him all about his hunt while Gon listens enthusiastically, even if he’s a bit distracted by the way Killua keeps tracing his foot up the length of Gon’s bare calf. Not to be outdone, it’s not long before they’re in an intense battle of footsie even as they try to appear nonchalant above the table, conversation continuing without interruption but for the knowing tilt of both their lips.

Once they’re done, Killua pulls Gon away from the dishes—“We’ll worry about them tomorrow, c’mon!”—and leads him to their bedroom, tossing movie choices over his shoulder as he goes. Gon doesn’t really care what they watch; he probably won’t pay much attention now that Killua will be back in his arms.

Huffing at his lack of opinion, Killua puts on one of his favorites before climbing into bed. He doesn’t protest when Gon immediately pulls him close, arms encircling his waist so that Killua can lean his back against Gon’s chest. He uses Gon’s thighs as armrests, though one hand folds across his stomach to intertwine their fingers. Humming happily, Gon can’t help resting his cheek on top of Killua’s fluffy hair, breathing in the clean fragrance of his shampoo with a contented sigh.

They’re a quarter of the way through the movie when Gon gets bored. He’s much more interested in Killua, in the way his sweatshirt hangs loose on his shoulders so that the collar gapes in the front to give teasing glimpses of his clavicle, and how it slides slightly to one side to showcase the pale skin of his shoulder. There are the lightest smatter of freckles there, so faint that anyone else would miss them, but Gon wants nothing more than to kiss each one. So he does, leaning down to press his lips feather-soft against the warm skin, following them up the curve of Killua’s neck.

The faintest trace of petrichor greets him there, recognizable beneath the fresh scent of soap and Gon’s own musk from his sweatshirt. It’s Killua’s scent, the one he loves so much, a light aroma reminiscent of approaching storms in summer. He can’t help the pleased rumble that escapes him as he noses the line of Killua’s throat up to his ear, inhaling the fragrance until it fills his lungs completely, the headiness of it lingering on the back of his tongue.

A sharp elbow in his gut distracts him, then Killua’s reprimanding tone as he scolds, “Watch the movie, perv.”

“But Killua,” Gon whines, drawing out the last vowels of his boyfriend’s name petulantly, “I missed you and the movie is boring anyway.”

“Hey!” Killua complains, turning in his hold enough to meet his gaze with a mock glare. “Take that back.”

“No,” Gon replies stubbornly, tightening his arms around Killua’s waist. He can see the familiar glint of mischief in those blue eyes, so he knows Killua isn’t actually upset about the insult to his favorite film. He’s just about to continue where he left off when Killua moves away, deliberately avoiding his advances if his smirk is any indication.

Gon whines his name again, trying in vain to kiss his boyfriend. Killua masterfully eludes him despite never leaving the circle of Gon’s arms.

“Take it back,” he demands again, poking Gon in the side, just below his ribs. He jumps reflexively, narrowing his eyes at the competitive tone. “Or I’ll make you.”

Heat flares in his stomach at those words, anticipation coursing through his veins as he goads back, “So make me.”

Their eyes meet. Killua’s are bright with the same excited energy pulsing through Gon at the challenge, his lips quirking into a positively evil smirk that sends a shiver down Gon’s spine. Perhaps, he thinks too late, his and Killua’s ideas of where this is headed are very, _very_ different.

He doesn’t have time to regret provoking his boyfriend; Killua’s on him in an instant, fully turned in his lap to dance his fingers up and down Gon’s sides without mercy. Laughter bursts out of Gon in peals at the ticklish sensation; he pushes at Killua’s hands, grabs his wrists and tries to tug them away, but it’s a wasted effort. He tries to back away instead but he’s trapped himself between the headboard and Killua; still, he tries to escape anyway, scrambling for the edge of the bed.

“Oh no you don’t!” Killua grabs him by the hips, dragging him back just to dig his fingers into all the sensitive dips of his stomach again. Gon shrieks, laughing so hard he can barely speak, though he tries; all that makes it out are variations of Killua’s name in between gasping giggles.

“You ready to take it back yet?” Killua taunts, moving his attack up to Gon’s armpits and eliciting a yelp from his partner. Deciding escape isn’t an option, he changes his strategy to retaliation instead, grabbing Killua’s shoulders to push him onto his back—but Killua’s faster, anticipating Gon’s movements, and has his feet pressed against Gon’s core to flip him over his head before Gon can process it. He’s weightless for a second until his back hits the mattress again and then Killua’s straddling his hips with a cocky, satisfied smirk.

Gon tackles him at the waist, flipping them over, and they wrestle for control until the blankets are on the floor and they’re sweating with exertion, laughter filling the space of their room with its warmth as they try to catch their breath. Their tickle-fight ends with Killua beneath Gon, eyes bright above his flushed cheeks, a triumphant grin on his lips despite the fact that he’s the one now pinned to the bed by Gon’s weight as he lays on top of him.

“You’re the worst,” Gon complains without an ounce of honestly, evident by his breathy tone and the grin he can’t get rid of. He rubs his sweaty forehead against Killua’s chest in petty revenge while his boyfriend laughs, running his fingers through Gon’s hair in a show of comfort.

“You love it,” is his confident reply. He grumbles half-heartedly but doesn’t deny it. (As if he could.)

“Besides,” Killua continues, a smug lilt to his voice now that has Gon lifting his head to look up at him, “you’re happier now, right? Since I smell like you again.”

Heat blazes across his face so fast that he’s sure it’s fried his brain because he can’t speak for a moment as those words settle meaningfully in his ears. He opens and closes his mouth, searching for a response and coming up empty, before groaning and ducking his face to hide its traitorous hue against Killua’s neck while his partner chuckles knowingly.

“You’re the _worst_ ,” he insists again, muffled in the crook of Killua’s neck that does, to his immense satisfaction, smell perfectly of the both of them now. “How long have you known?”

“Well, you aren’t exactly subtle,” Killua teases, hands rubbing up and down his spine soothingly. “You practically ran away from me as soon as I got back tonight.” Gon mumbles an apology but Killua just shrugs it off. “Anyway, I’ve known since we were kids.”

 _That_ surprises Gon enough that he lifts himself up on his elbows to meet Killua’s amused gaze and ask, “Really? That long?” Killua hums an agreement.

“It’s…not weird?” Gon questions, because he _knows_ Killua, knows that something as intimate as Gon recognizing him by scent alone would have affected him somehow, especially when they were twelve. They’re on the cusp of twenty now and some compliments _still_ have him sputtering while turning cherry red (it’s part of the reason Gon likes to do it so often). But Killua gives him a playful grin, reaching up to flick his forehead lightly.

“You’ve always been weird,” he teases. Gon pouts at him, puffing his cheeks out at the slight. Killua pokes the tip of his nose before adding, “But no. I mean, I guess it was a little strange at first? But it was less that you could do it and more like—” Ah, there’s the familiar flush that Gon expected from this subject. Killua blows out a breath, averting his eyes as he mutters, “Y’know, I just wondered…”

Intrigued, Gon props himself up on Killua’s chest, encouraging, “Wondered?”

With a frustrated hiss, Killua pushes a hand against Gon’s face and grumbles, “Don’t make me _say_ it, jerk.”

 _Oh_ , Gon realizes with an amused chuckle, _so that’s it_. He bats Killua’s hand away so he can sit up properly, grinning down at his boyfriends flustered expression before leaning in to kiss him on the nose, cheeks, eyelids—anywhere he can reach as Killua sputters, shoving at his chest with no real effort to move him, until finally he kisses him properly.

“You’re so cute,” he praises, delight bubbling up in his chest until he feels tingly all over. “Of course Killua’s scent is my favorite.” He kisses him again before he can respond, longer this time as Killua noticeably melts beneath him, arms wrapping around Gon’s neck to pull him in closer. He sets their pace, languid and easy as they finally reacquaint themselves after too long apart.

Killua pulls away after a few moments to murmur fondly against his mouth, “Idiot. I don’t know why you thought I’d mind.”

“I was trying to protect Killua’s modesty,” he replies cheekily, for which he gets a light smack to the back of his head as Killua rolls his eyes. Laughing, he nuzzles his nose against the line of his throat, kissing the soft skin there.

“I missed you,” he breathes, kissing the curve of his jaw. He feels the content hum in Killua’s chest against his own, relishes the way his arms tighten around his shoulders as Killua hugs him close the way Gon had wanted so badly to hold him when he’d first arrived home again. Killua returns the kiss, lips grazing the tip of his ear as he agrees quietly, “Missed you too.”

To Gon’s delight, they don’t bother to finish the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> yes Killua was slowly and subtly attempting to get Gon's scent back on him after his bath and he 100% planned the tickle-fight. also (bc i can't tell if it's clear after re-reading it so many times lol) he was mostly embarrassed when they were 12 bc he worried about how he smelled to Gon. ending is open to your interpretation ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> many thanks again to sincere, tele, and reeya for posting such great hc & reigniting the Muse! :D y'all rock!
> 
> as always i’m down to gush over these boys or about hxh in general anytime over on Tumblr [@sawamura-daichis-thighs](https://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/) OR [@ms_refreshing](https://twitter.com/ms_refreshing) if you prefer Twitter ^^ stay safe lovelies!


End file.
